Oops
by laurenfullbuster
Summary: "I love you, okay!" An accidental outburst from Laxus turns into something more.


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. :)**_

 _Oops_

Laxus was angry.

Well, slightly more angry than usual.

Why was life so unfair to him? It was like anything that had a possibility of going right was just snatched away from him.

His eyes flickered to the blonde-haired celestial wizard and his anger softened until it reared it's way back up again when he saw Natsu's ugly pink hair approach her.

Lately, him and Lucy had been quite close, much to everyone's surprise. Her friendship gave him a new outlook on life, he now looked at all the beautiful nature around him and was blown away, whereas before he couldn't give a rat's ass about some stupid trees. However, Lucy tended to work magic on everyone she met.

It all started a few months ago, the lightning dragon slayer was extremely bored at the guild. Nobody interesting was fighting that day, Natsu was out on a job so he couldn't entertain himself by watching him piss his pants because of Erza. So, he went out to the next best thing. A coffee shop!

He liked to believe that coffee was his life line. The only thing that kept him going every day was to go back home, relax and drink a warm cup of coffee. Definitely not a tea kind of guy. Whenever he got home from missions, he went straight to the kitchen and boiled the kettle. The first thing he asks for every time he wakes up in the guild's infirmary, bandaged up, is coffee. It was probably his favourite thing.

Anyway, he made his way through Magnolia, his mind set on coffee, and not noticing where he was going at all. Of course that resulted in him accidentally bumping into someone. That someone just so happened to be Lucy Heartfilia. She gave him a light scolding with some sass to set him straight about not paying attention, and before he could stop himself he had asked her to hang out with him at the coffee shop.

Her face was priceless when he asked, it wasn't disgusted or scared at all, it was like he'd just told a child that they can pick out whichever toy they want. Kinda cute.

The two blondes sat on opposite each other at a small booth, both had no problem conversing with each other. It was like two long-lost friends, and honestly Laxus was enjoying her company way more than he should've. They talked about all sorts of things, it ranged from him telling her all kinds of tales from his travels, because when he was excommunicated that was what he did, to her getting excited and rambling about Edolas and how she was the heroine. Sort of.

Laxus found out that she really was sick of Natsu sleeping in her bed, it prevented her from having a comfortable sleep because she was always worrying about when he was going to climb through the window. No matter how many times she has kicked him across the town or yelled at him he doesn't take her seriously.

He also admitted to Lucy that sometimes he got a tiny bit lonely, he hadn't meant to but she was talking about some personal stuff so his mind just joined in. The girl's reaction wasn't annoying because she didn't pity him at all, she _understood_ him and that made him smile like an idiot later that night when he thought back on it.

Overall, he loved hanging out with Lucy, so the two of them agreed to have a coffee meet up every Thursday. So they did. Not once has any of them ever broken the tradition.

The blondes shared so many laughs and secrets, they told each other their insecurities and problems, they became somewhat really good friends, maybe even best friends if Natsu wasn't in the way.

Sometime along the way his heart pounded and he got a bit nervous around her. In some ways, you could say he liked her.

That small 'like' grew into love. A burning love.

Now, he was sat at the guild and fuming because he realized that he would never ever get a chance with her because of a certain fire dragon slayer. He really despised Natsu right now. No, Lucy wasn't officially dating him but everyone said that it was bound to happen and he'd be lying if he said he couldn't see it coming too.

The two went everywhere together, it was common sense that they'd end up together. But he wanted to be the one who was with her.

He wanted to be the one who wiped her tears, or kissed her frown off her face. The one who cuddled up on the sofa with her, watching movies. The one who fought battles with her and defeated enemies with her. But he had such bad luck.

Laxus needed to get away from here, so he did. The dragon slayer stormed out of the guild, where Lucy and Natsu where, and headed to the only place that calmed him. The coffee shop.

He sat in the same spot him and Lucy liked to sit in, it made him sad but he wanted coffee to calm his raging anger. The bell to the shop rung, signalling that someone had come in and before he could even breathe somebody had sat opposite him. He had a pretty good idea who it was.

His suspicions were confirmed when he lifted his head and his stormy eyes met with a pair of determined brown ones.

"Hey." She stated, her face still the same, with her brows furrowed and her pink lips sealed into a frown.

"Yo." He replied but not with much heart, after all anger takes a lot out of you. Speaking of anger it was creeping back up and he was desperately trying to shove it back down.

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Shut up, stop lying."

"You told me to shut up, so my lips are sealed."

"Oh, come on, Laxus."

"What?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Why did I do what?"

"Storm out of the guild with an ugly face."

"Hey, don't call my face ugly."

"The truth hurts."

He smirked a bit and she was smiling now.

"You gonna tell me now?"

He pretended to think," Hmmmm, no."

"Whyyyyyy?" She whined.

"It's none of your business."

"Yes it is!"

"How?"

"Uh, because you're one of my best friends, I think I deserve to know."

"No."

"Yes."

"No.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Go onnnnn."

"Go away."

"I just want to knowwww." His anger reached it's boiling point and before he could stop himself the words came tumbling out.

"I love you, okay?!" The whole entire shop was silent, and it felt like they were the only ones there in that moment. They looked in each other's eyes, which were both wide, and Lucy's heart just about jumped out of her chest.

"W-What?"

He scratched his head nervously, a tinge of pink on his cheeks, "S-Shit, I, uh, wasn't supposed to tell you that, uh, sorry?"

She looked down, and so did he. It was like that for a while, none said anything.

Finally, he spoke up, " I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that, it wasn't fair, sorry." Laxus got up to leave and then a small hand tugged him on the coat, preventing him from leaving. He turned around, surprised to see Lucy looking up at him, her brown eyes wide.

"Stay?" She asked cutely, with a blush tainted her cheeks.

He chuckled and nodded, and then sat back down on the seat.

"Hey, Laxus?"

"Hm?"

"Do you wanna go out on a date?" The words were like literal heaven to him.

"Aren't I supposed to ask you that?" He asked with a huge grin on his face, she scowled and slapped him playfully.

"Shut up!"


End file.
